headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Isis: The Cheerleader
"The Cheerleader" is the fourth episode of season two of the superhero action series Isis, and the nineteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Hollingsworth Morse with a teleplay written by Sid Morse. It first aired on CBS on Saturday morning on October 2nd, 1976. In this episode, a high school cheerleader named Ann feels threatened by her competition, a girl named Wynn. To get her kicked off the cheerleading squad, Ann cheats on a chemistry test, then frames Wynn for stealing answers. Also, Tut gets out of the school and stalked by a wild animal. Can Isis save the stupid bird in time? Will that bitch Ann get what's coming to her. Does Coach Tom have a chance of getting with two chicks at once? Does anybody really give a crap? Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Isis was created by Russell Bates and developed by Marc Richards. It was produced by Norm Prescott and Lou Scheimer of Filmation Associates. * This episode is included on disc three of the Secrets of Isis: The Complete Series DVD collection by BCI. * This is the first episode of the series to air in October, 1976. * Executive producer Richard M. Rosenbloom is credited as Dick Rosenbloom in this episode. * Producer and writer Arthur H. Nadel is credited as Arthur Nadel in the capacity of writer. * Writer Sidney Morse is credited as Sid Morse in this episode. , this is how you Walk Like an Egyptian".]] * This is the tenth episode of The Secrets of Isis directed by Hollingsworth Morse. He directs eleven episodes of the series overall. This is his second episode from season two. He previously directed "The Class Clown". His next episode is "Year of the Dragon", which will be his final work on the series. * This is the fifth episode of The Secrets of Isis written by Sid Morse. This is his second episode from season two and his final work on the series. He previously wrote "The Hitchhikers". * In this episode, Isis demonstrates the powers of Invocation, Transformation, Flight, Teleport others, and Telekinesis. * Actress Laurette Spang will go on to play the role of Cassiopeia in the 1978 science fiction television series Battlestar Galactica. * Actor Danil Torppe will go on to appear in two episodes of another female-lead superhero series, Wonder Woman. * Actresses Laurette Spang and Colleen Camp will reunite together for "The Siren" episode of Man from Atlantis. * Isis chronologically appeared last in the "Finders Keepers" episode of Shazam!, which aired immediately before this episode. * This is the fourth appearance of Rennie Carol. She appeared last in "Class Clown". * This is the thirteenth appearance of Tut. He appeared last in "Class Clown". He appears next in "Now You See It...", which will be his final appearance on the series. Allusions * A cheerleader is one who participates in the act of cheerleading. Such individuals, usually female, but sometimes male, are part of an organized group that promotes team spirit and effectiveness for a sponsored sports team. Cheerleaders rally both athletes and fans by intoning a set of spoken cheers, and performing a series of gymnastic achievements including tumbling, flips, etc. * Reference is made to Dr. Barnes in this episode. Joshua Barnes is the principal of Larkspur High School, but does not make an appearance in this episode. Doctor Barnes made his final appearance in the series in "The Class Clown". Quotes * Ann: Rennie! Rennie, open up! Rennie, Tut just flew out the window! * Rennie Carol: Oh, no! The last time he did that, we couldn't find him for days! .... * Tom: I understand that some of you have been falling down on your grades. Now you've got to have a B to stay on the team. * Ann: Not to worry. For you, I'll be an instant genius. * Tom: Not for me, for the squad! You're too good to lose. * Ann: Good enough to be number one girl? Your partner? .... * Isis: Zephyr winds, which blow on high, lift me now, so I can fly. .... * Rennie Carol: She doesn't have any reason to cheat. Chemistry is one of her best subjects. * Ann: Well, I... I guess she was afraid of being thrown off the cheerleading squad if she failed. * Rick Mason: This way she made sure of it. .... * Wynn: Hurry, Tom! We better catch her before she gets in an accident. * Tom: She is an accident. She's just looking for someplace to happen. .... * Ann: Look who's here. The happiness twins! .... * Isis: God of meadow, tree and grass, lift this girl, let danger pass. .... * Isis: There's a lot about friendship and honesty to learn, Ann. But it may be a very expensive lesson for you. * Ann: Well, if you and Tom and Wynn are examples of what it can be, well then, I guess I better learn no matter what it costs. * Isis: I think maybe you're on your way. This Day in History See also External Links * * * * * * Keywords 1970s | Amulet of Hatshepsut | Birds | California | Cheerleader | Divine empowerment | Dogs | Flight | High school | Invocation | Isis | Larkspur | Larkspur High School | Student | Superhero | Teacher | Telekinesis | Teleportation | Transformation | Tut Category:1976/Episodes Category:October, 1976/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified